Somewhere Out There
by DarkZephyerAngel the 2nd
Summary: A tournament in Hawaii brings back old memories and reunites old friends...
1. News

Heyo! I'm back, sorry bout the wait but I kind of got grounded from the net for getting into a fight at school but here I am! * Silence* ok then... Read on!  
  
Oh yeah! This is Dark Zephyer Angel the 2nd cuz ff.net banned me from my other account, don't know why...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Never did, never will. But I have a plan *shifty eyes * looks around, stuffs a machine gun into her duffle bag, puts on a black mask and runs in the opposite direction the men in white coats are coming from  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud smack echoed through the rooms of what was thought to be an abandoned house.  
  
"Don't you ever try one of those little stunt you pulled in the park today, don't think I saw it because I did" this angry demand soon joined the echo.  
  
"Yeah ... whatever" this was the mumbled reply to the demand.  
  
Another strike echoed through the house.  
  
"Properly" the first voice said again, still filled with rage.  
  
"Yes sir, I will never do what I did in the park today sir."  
  
Upon hearing the female say this, the much older man, who was the source of the teenagers now stinging cheek, dusted his hands on his robe and walked toward the wooden door of the room that was smothered in dust. He stopped just at the doorframe and without looking over his shoulder, gave a short response.  
  
"See that you don't."  
  
After the she made sure the door was fully closed, the girl got up from her place on the dusty floor.  
  
'Why would he bring me here just to tell me that?' The girl was wondering this to herself that she never noticed her surroundings but when she was brought out of her pensiveness she just fully noticed the weirdness of the room she was in.  
  
Number one: It was huge.  
  
She slowly walked her way around the borders of the room to get a better view.  
  
Number two: It wasn't exactly a room fit for little kids.  
  
In a way it was weirdly elegant, considering there were very few pieces of furniture in the area.  
  
Right in the middle of the huge room was a low glass table with black steel legs. On the edge of the table was a border of little blue dots.  
  
The walls were made out of mahogany wood and had one black stripe running though the middle of each wall.  
  
As she was trailing her hand along the stripe she stopped at a fireplace that she considered odd. It was all made out of light indigo bricks but the mantel was painted black.  
  
Sitting on the mantel were about 30 wine cups. They were clear but painted on them was what looked like a woman coming out of the water and was wearing the liquid as a dress. This was painted the same color as the bricks.  
  
The oddest thing in the room though would have to be the floor, it was covered in carpets and mats that were different shapes and sizes. They had different animals that ranged from normal looking cat to a mythical looking phoenix with 2 heads.  
  
This room would've been cool ... if there wasn't an inch of dust covering everything. It seemed as if the only places that weren't covered in dust were 'his' footprints from when he walked out and where she had walked and when she was down on the floor.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps and froze immediately.  
  
The door opened and the man hastily walked in, looked to the spot where she used to be, where she was currently standing and walked straight up to her and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"I have decided what you are to do next" the girl just stood, crossed her arms and waited as if she was impatient.  
  
"You are to go to the Hawaiian tournament get them, we need them back." He turned around and was about to leave when her voice reached his ears.  
  
"Pray tell, who would they be??" He turned around and marched back into her face she barely had time to acknowledge it.  
  
"Don't you get to be a smart ass on me girl, you know exactly who they are, and before you even ask why you're doing this, it's because for this too you already know. I have something that you consider a necessity"  
  
They stood and glared at each other, but finally he turned around away from her for the third time that night and walked out the door without looking back.  
  
'Why does he always bring me here to say this stuff, every time it's a different room though?'  
  
Before she could register any more thoughts though, darkness engulfed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Rayne Nanaki shot straight up in her bed, her heart beating at a frantic rate.  
  
Her head had just finished going through her dream, more like nightmare she thought wryly I wonder what it meant though.  
  
She sighed and checked the digital clock beside her. It read 2:30 AM.  
  
"Just freaking peachy," she muttered to her self. She lied back down on her pillow and almost immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Many hours later Rayne woke up to receive a pillow in her face. It also felt like someone was jumping up and down on the very edge of her bed  
  
"Would who-ever is doing that, stop. This isn't the best way to wake up you know!" Rayne almost yelled the last part out.  
  
"I just thought you might want to wake up to a good start and what other way to wake up then me!" A cheerful voice came from the jumper.  
  
"Reena the only way I would wake up happy is if I woke up and Eminem was singing in front of me" Rayne acknowledged her hyped up friend  
  
"Well, we could always room a TV in he-."  
  
"Live"  
  
"Oh, well fine then be that way"  
  
"Okay I will"  
  
"That's good for you"  
  
"It is"  
  
"I guess I'll be leaving now"  
  
"Alrighty then"  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
"Ta-ta"  
  
~*~  
  
Reena left Rayne's room and sat on the plush purple couch that currently occupied a female that was reading a magazine.  
  
She looked up at Reena "So did you wake her up?"  
  
Reena's lip's curled up in a smile "Yeah and I don't think she was too pleased either"  
  
"What did you do this time?" A suspicious look was thrown her way  
  
Reena feigned a look of shock "My dear Aya why would I ever do anything to our 'fragile' little Rayne?"  
  
The girl that Reena had called Aya just snorted and went back to reading her magazine while speaking "Just because you have an blameless look to you, doesn't mean you can fool any of your teammates. Why, right now there's probably some little leprechaun inside telling you to burn things and corrupt all of out innocent little lives"  
  
"Leprechauns?"  
  
"Really, don't ask. It's the first thing I thought of"  
  
"Yeah, first in a while"  
  
Silence  
  
...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
All three girls were waiting in there living room for there 4th friend who had told them she had very exciting news  
  
"So what do you guys think Faith was talking about?" The other two girls could tell Aya was eager to hear what the news was, as always, she hated being kept waiting.  
  
"Maybe she is going to have a baby boy" the sarcasm in Rayne's voice was evident.  
  
Reena decided to join in "Yeah and maybe she is going to name him Bob and coo all over him and cuddle him and even feed him with one of those cute little baby spo-."  
  
"Would you guys shut up, I mean it, I really want to know what Faith was talking about"  
  
As soon as those words were out of her mouth, their brown haired friend burst through the door carrying a book bag that looked stuffed to the maximum and an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"I am so sorry you guys, I was talking to Mr. Dickinson and I guess I just forgot time"  
  
Aya was about to burst "Okay just tell us the news"  
  
Faith smiled "Instead of me telling you, I will let Mr. D tell you" and with that she took a laptop out of her bag and set up a web cam beside her on the table in front of the couch. When she clicked on the laptop, a black box popped up and Mr. Dickinson's face appeared "Hello girls"  
  
They all greeted him with various forms of hello.  
  
"I hope you are all ready because I have some exciting news for you"  
  
They all waited in anticipation.  
  
As he could see them, he knew they wanted to know.  
  
"There is a new tournament being held in Hawaii and the owner is inviting 16 teams from all over the world and he would like you to be one of those teams, all expenses paid"  
  
The room filled with just a few shocked faces, all except for one person. Rayne had a suspicious look on her features "What is the catch, 'cuz I know there is one"  
  
Mr. Dickinson gave a chortle "I knew at least one of you would ask that. The catch is that he has asked for you guys to have 5 members, but I think this would be an opportunity for you guys to associate with another member"  
  
They were all wondering the same thing, but Reena broke the silence "Um... where exactly are we going to find a 5th member to join our team"  
  
"I also knew you would ask that and I already have a girl set up and when you get to Hawaii she will meet you there, girls I really have to go but there is another thing I have to tell you. The plane tickets are on their way and the flight is in three days, Saturday, goodbye" with that the black box appeared and the girls just sat there in silence.  
  
Three of them were waiting for what their team leader was going to say. Finally Rayne spoke "I guess we are going to Hawaii"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Japan Mr. Dickinson was scouring the park for a certain someone.  
  
'Now where could she be?' He thought to himself.  
  
A moment later his attention was captured by a cheer that came from behind him. He turned around and saw a crowd forming around a beyblade battle. He slowly walked over to the circle until he found an empty spot to watch from.  
  
One pure gray beyblade was already spinning rapidly around the small gray beyblade dish that was set up. Suddenly a small navy blade came into the dish like lightening and swiftly spun in the same spot for exactly 5 seconds until it came lunging towards the gray blade and immediately knocked it out of the dish.  
  
The crowd gave a small cheer and then slowly began to go their separate ways.  
  
A boy that looked to be about 13 let out a small moan of frustration and reached down with his left hand to pick up his slightly shattered blade. He slowly backed away muttering under his breath about a rematch  
  
When there was almost no one left from the crowd, Mr. Dickinson finally spotted whom he was looking for. She was leaning up against a tree looking at him with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Bianca, Hello I see another victory for you, eh?" The female just gave a small nod of her head as she held out her hand palm-first and her beyblade automatically came flying into it as if it sensed its owner wanted it to return.  
  
"Actually I came here today and have a little proposition for you. See, there is a little tournament being held and this team needs 5 members, they have already agreed to have you on their team now all I need is you to-" He was cut off to see Bianca shaking her head but then continued again  
  
" The Beyblade Association will provide all expenses. Free travel and unlimited beyblade parts for improving your blade and you will have access to almost all of their resources and technology, please Bianca? I know this tournament would be good for you"  
  
By this point Bianca had stopped shaking her head and was looking at him in interest. Suddenly she had a questioning look on her features "Where is it being held?"  
  
"Hawaii" The older man said with a smile on his lips, as if Hawaii was the best place to hold a tournament.  
  
A sigh escaped Bianca "You know I don't like tournaments Mr. Dickinson, there are too many people I might see."  
  
He was about to reply but suddenly Bianca spoke. "But to answer you question, yes, I will go to this tournament.Now tell me who my teammates are and what they're like."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hope ya liked it! Feedback is really appreciated^^ Chow 4 now!  
  
Dark Zephyer Angel. 


	2. Aloha!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.I never have nor will I ever. ~*~*~*~ The dull grayness of a Saturday morning is what Rayne's eyes saw when she opened her dark teal curtains that hung on her window. "Damn... this is just great, I wake up to that dream again and find out that my alarm clock isn't working." She lifted up the sleeve of her hoodie and checked her wristwatch. 4:30AM. 'Stupid cheap alarm clocks'. She thought to herself bitterly. She looked at the clock that was broken on her bedside table 11:30AM. She pulled clothes out of her dresser and proceeded to walk to the bathroom connected to her room, mumbling to herself about 'stupid pieces of cheap plastic'. "It should be illegal to wake up this early." She growled, closing the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once Rayne was out of the shower 15 minutes later she decided to go get herself something to eat in the kitchen the girls shared. It wasn't exactly... small. Scratch that. It was far from small, more like huge. Big enough to fit about 100 people in actually. It was just one part of the house. Currently Rayne was wondering why this was the biggest room. It's not like they (meaning herself, Reena, Faith, and Aya) used it much, two months out of the whole year did the girls actually get together (summer). When she was done cooking a small breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs she turned the stove off and pulled out a plate for herself from the cabinet above the sink. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and then a small "Damn...ouch". Without turning around she spoke calmly. "Aya, you might as well come out." Aya slowly walked out from her hiding spot with a pout on her face. "How did you know it was me?" she asked, approaching. Rayne snickered. "Well, considering you and Reena are the only ones who like to sneak up on me, I figured it was you because I know Reena would never wake up at this un-godly hour." "OK then..." Aya paused, then mocking Rayne's voice. "So why are you up at this 'un-godly' hour?" "Had a dream." Rayne replied quietly. Aya knew by know not to question Rayne's dreams so the reply was just a simple "Oh... okay then, um...pass the Orange juice."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya and Rayne had just finished eating when Reena and Faith walked in to kitchen "Hey, what are you guys doing up at 6:00?" Aya just finished asking the morbid looking Reena. "Heard you guys." Replied Reena through bleary eyes. Rayne gave a snort as she poured all four of them a glass of juice "Well, don't I feel loved now." She joked. "You should you know, you really should. I mean, there should be love dripping off of u-" Faith smiled and was cut off. "Faith..." "Yes?" "Shut up!" "Well somebody isn't feeling the love this morning."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is everything packed?" Faith asked, for what seemed like the twentieth time to Aya. "Yes." Responded Aya calmly. "Are you sure?" Faith continued to pry. "Yes, Faith." Aya assured her, gritting her teeth. "Positive?" "Faith! Our plane is about to leave in 30 minutes and unless you have some kind of high tech.... Gagdety-thingy-magiger to get us there faster, I suggest we go. Now." Aya snapped. Faith could tell Aya was getting impatient, but realization of her words didn't sink in until a couple seconds later. Immediately she started going around collecting a couple of packed bags and threw them into the back of the taxi that Rayne and Reena were occupying. Faith stuck her tongue out at both of them when she saw Reena trying not to laugh and Rayne was rolling her eyes. "That's the spirit girl!" Aya yelled as she got into the back of the taxi with the used-to-be frantic girl.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Flight 531 Belgium - Europe to Maui - Hawaii is now boarding. Take off in 5 minutes." The female voice repeated herself twice. Faith had a small smug smile on her face "See Aya there was nothing to worry about." She chimed. Aya shot Faith a glare, and then punched her on the shoulder lightly. "Ow." Faith muttered, rubbing her shoulder. "Yeah, I thought so," retorted Aya.  
  
~*~*~ (On the plane) "Aya stop trying to steal that kid's candy"-Faith "Reena...you're in my bubble...how can you betray my trust like that..."-Aya "Hey...does anybody have any wolf magazines in here?...Come on people...make with the mags!"-Reena "Oh would you all just shut up!"-Rayne  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So where are we staying again?" Rayne asked, pulling a dumb- founded face. Faith just sighed at Rayne's question "I don't know, but Mr. Dickinson told us to meet him here at this airport." She said. Reena was looking over many heads and around every corner of the airport. She finally spotted Mr. Dickinson in his green suit looking around. 'Probably for us' Reena thought. She started jumping up and down waving her arms "Yo! MR.D! Over here!" She flashed a charming smile to every one who was staring at her, including Mr. Dickinson. A small smile appeared on the elderly mans face as he slowly walked through the crowd. "Hello girls, I've been looking for you." He smiled. "It's so good to see you again. I'm sure you have a lot of questions so I'll try to explain everything to the best of my recollection." He said this because he saw the looks of questioning on the girls faces. "Now there's a car waiting outside so let's go." The girls all followed him, dragging their baggage with them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What?!" Rayne screeched. "No freaking way am I staying any place with that... that... thing!!" the rest of the team tried to calm down Rayne after she had heard about the teams being in the same resort as them. "Come on Rayne, its just Ray." Reena tried at a vain attempt to calm down and extremely riled Rayne. "That's exactly it! It's the insufferable kitty litter from hell!" Rayne spat. "Well you're just going to have to put up with him and it." Mr. Dickinson said sternly. "Noooo!" whined Rayne, hitting her head on the leather interior of the car. Aya and Faith tried to suppress laughter by biting their bottom lips as Reena furrowed her eyebrows. "That 'kitty litter from Hell' your talking about - happens to be my best friend!" she snarled, showing the tip of one fang. Rayne groaned. She'd forgotten that Reena became defensive about her friends, Ray in particular. "Sorry Reena. I just don't like him." Rayne muttered the last part. "Yeah well... it's only for a few weeks, besides, you'll hardly see each other, we'll be too busy training." Aya assured Rayne, who allowed herself a quick smile. "I guess...but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to him"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the low-down this other team Mr. Dickinson wrote you about, anyway?" Kai asked his companion, a bushy haired Kenny, or Chief as he was normally called tapped away at is laptop. His main and first team - the BladeBreakers - had only known Mr. Dickinson managed another team for about four months, and this was the first time they'd had any in-depth information about them. "Not much. He only tells me their names and that they'll be staying at the same house as us." Kenny replied. "This one then." Tyson said, slurping on his milkshake. "Yeah." "So, what did he say?" asked Ray, looking over his seat. "Well, it's a team of all girls. And there are five of them - for the Tournament. Anyway, They're called... um... Aya, Faith, Reena and Rayne." "Any last names?" asked the blonde Max. Kenny shook his head. "Only first." He shrugged. "Well, that was a waste of time. Finding out needles of information." Kai said shortly standing. "I'm going to train." The team leader walked off, leaving the other four-team members to themselves. "Does he say when they're arriving?" pried Tyson. "Now that he does say!" Dizzy - the Bitbeast trapped inside Kenny's computer - chimed in. "Says they're arriving today, should be here in about an hour." "Then we better get the welcome party ready." Max grinned at his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed! (Also thanks to SilverWolverina for the help with some ideas!) CHOW 4 NOW! Dark Zephyer Angel 


	3. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I think you already know it^^(A/N at the bottom)  
  
~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentleman please welcome yourselves to the beyblade world championships that are now being held in Russia, and boy do we have a treat for you, but first let's get started with the matches.." The cheers of all of the beyblade fans in the crowd drowned A.J.Topper's voice out.  
  
Two girls in particular were not cheering though.  
  
One of them had bright purple eyes and black hair that hung past he shoulders. She also wore a sleeveless black turtleneck. Accompanying that was a pair of white jeans that clung to her hips just until her knees and the started to flare out. Underneath was a pair of black lace up boots that went to her knees.  
  
The other one was wearing dark blue army pants, a long sleeved t-shirt that ended a little bit above her belly button. The sleeves of the shirt were made out of bright blue see-through mesh. The rest of the shirt was in a solid dark blue color and in rigid black letters it said Angel with a silver halo on top of the A. Her hair was in a messy platinum blond bun with dark blue and silver streaks in it. She tucked one strand of a loose silver bang behind one hear and pushed another strand of blue behind the other ear as her Navy blue eyes seemed to be searching for someone.  
  
"Don't worry Bianca, he's bound to be here somewhere." This came from the first girl who was leaning against the railing.  
  
" Well, I hope so, I want to know if he went to Boris or if he actually resisted Voltaire.I really hope so." By the time Bianca had finished this sentence she had a deep frown on her face. She turned her face away from the stadium for a minute to look at her friend, but when she looked to her, all she saw was her friend looking the other way with her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Ayumi, what's wrong?" All Ayumi could do was point her finger towards the stadium. As Bianca turned towards the stadium she felt her own eyes go wide with shock.  
  
There in the middle of the beystadium stood 6 guys all in their own different out fits but there was only one who stood out the most.  
  
He had long snowy white hair with black roots that ended right above his ears. Already she knew he had dark amber eyes on a very serious face. He wore a crimson red wife beater; black baggy pants that hung loosely to his hips. The only accessories he seem to have was a small silver dragon fang that clung to his right ear, and a silver necklace that had medium sized silver balls on it.  
  
As he turned to look at the crowd his amber eyes locked with hers and Bianca could scarcely hear A.J.Topper's voice in the background. "Ladies and gentleman, beyblade fans, it seems like the Demolition Boys have a new team-mate in addition to Kai. He must be good if Boris picked him, and it seems this newcomers name is Dakota"  
  
All of the females in the stadium could be heard cheering. Bianca on the other hand could feel her heart sinking as she turned away from his intense gaze.  
  
"How in the hell could he do this, geez, first Tala and then Kai and now Dakota? I take it you're not having the best year huh?" The statement from Ayumi was left on deaf ears as she turned around and came face to face with a swinging door "Bi?"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile 2 hours later Bianca was still walking around the Russian tournament building.  
  
Only 3 words could actually sum up what she was feeling. Hurt, miserable and betrayed. Bianca sighed as she felt drops of moisture fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away and picked up her pace but this was the wrong thing to do because a second later she slammed into a broad chest. She would have fallen if not for the arms that were wrapped around her.  
  
She saw a snow-white vest with a dark blue long sleeved sweater underneath and was almost afraid to look into his eyes but she tilted her head up and looked into what seemed like a pool of crystal clear blue behind bright reddish orange hair.  
  
A voice finally came out of the males' mouth; it was mixed with what seemed to be a little bit of shock. "Bianca?"  
  
Suddenly as he spoke that she came to her senses, put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Her mouth tried to form words but the only one she could get out was as quiet as a whisper "Why?"  
  
She stared into his eyes for what seemed to be forever. When he didn't answer she slowly turned on the ball of her foot and walked away. As she did she thought she heard what he spoke.  
  
"Because of you"  
  
*~*  
  
Bianca woke up in bed with a start. She tried to calm her breathing down but had a problem. She felt her hand slide up to the side of her face to feel tears dropping down. She sighed as she sat up in her bed and she recalled her memories over the past year.  
  
It had been one year since she last saw them at the Russian tournament. It really sucked because Boris had a way of taking away all of her best friends and making them work for Voltaire. Tala, Kai and then finally Dakota.  
  
Why did life always have a way of coming back to bite anyone in the ass?  
  
She knew Kai had turned away from Voltaire but she didn't know about the other two guys. The Demolition Boys hadn't been seen since their loss at the world championships.  
  
Yet even a year after they had taken Dakota and Kai, she couldn't hate them. Especially when she knew there was hope for the whole team.  
  
She sighed for the last time and laid herself down in the bed. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks once again as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, you can't do this, after what they did to you, they left us, don't you see? If you invite them to this tourna-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
This first voice was cut off with a loud deeper voice that sounded like the rumbling at the back of a throat. " You will do as I say and send the invitation out to them, I except to see them there and not another word out of you!" As he spoke hastily, he turned around and walked through the door with his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
The man who had the first voice sighed and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming. " You do not know what you are doing master, they will not give in as easily this time, or maybe not even at all" he finished and took the door opposite that his master had come from.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why does it seem like we're going in circles?" this question came from Faith, who had just noticed that they had passed the exact same shop an hour ago.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Reena shook her head as this response came from the one and only miss stubbornness herself: Rayne Nanaki.  
  
"Why can't we find the house?" this time it was Aya who asked the question.  
  
Reena answered this one "Oh I don't know, maybe if Rayne let go of her pride then we would get somewhere by asking directions."  
  
This got a laugh from the others as well as herself but her laugh got cut short when Rayne punched heron the shoulder non-too-lightly. "God, do you have a problem with punching people?"  
  
Rayne just smirked "No, not really"  
  
~*~  
  
Rayne finally went looking for someone who could point out where the house they were staying at was.  
  
Aya and Faith had gone shopping which left Reena to try to look for them 10 minutes later. If only faith hadn't of wanted to look around. Then maybe Mr. Dickinson wouldn't have left them there and gone on to the house. Plus they wouldn't have got lost.  
  
She continued looking for them and almost deemed it hopeless when she heard a voice behind her "Looking for someone?" Reena quickly turned around and came face to face with golden-yellow eyes.  
  
"Ray!" this scream of excitement could be heard from many as Reena ran into Ray's arms and he enveloped her into a giant hug.  
  
"How's it going squirt?" Reena rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly at his use of her nickname.  
  
" Not so great actually, I'm looking for the rest of the girls but I cant seem to find them, where are the rest of the BladeBreakers anyway?"  
  
Ray just laughed "Kai is. somewhere, Max and Tyson are checking out the food places and Kenny is out checking his data on Hawaii so basically nothing has changed"  
  
Both Reena and Ray shared a laugh at that, but suddenly were cut short when they heard earth shattering-scream.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for being so late but I just got un-grounded from the computer and Internet a couple days ago so here I am (Yay! *snort*) Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it  
  
To Rayne-Sora: thanks for saying I'm one of the best but I highly doubt it, I am just a lonely Dorkette swimming in a sea of Dorks (ok.0_O)  
  
Ok then.Chow 4 Now (keep on reviewing) DarkZephyerAngel ( 


	4. Team Revelations

Disclaimer: it's the same as usual, I don't own it, I wish I did though  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Reena's delicate ears picked up on this sound immediately. "What in the world was that?" she asked this question to her best friend standing beside her.  
  
Ray just returned with a shrug. "I don't know but my good guess it was Tyson because it sure did sound like him. Maybe something in the food."  
  
Reena covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Hardly, he's like a garbage can, throw anything in him and it will stay there."  
  
Ray snickered and then leaned down to hug Reena one last time "Listen I have to go save Tyson from whatever horrible dilemma he is in this time and make sure Kai doesn't get there before me but I'll see you at the welcoming festival okay? And I'll try to bring all of the guys, especially Kai." The corners of his lips turned upwards in a knowing smirk, as he saw a tinge of pink reach his best friends cheeks when he mentioned the last part of his sentence.  
  
Reena blushed as she quickly turned around; the playfulness in Ray's voice was evident.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
At the time this was happening a bus pulled up to the house that every Beyblading team was staying in and a group of three guys and four girls came out and were having what seemed to be a heated argument going on.  
  
"Come on Judy, no one wants to go research anything the second they step off of a boring bus onto Hawaii with it's beaches and girls!" Michael brought out the last two parts with a wave of his hands to one of the many beaches behind him.  
  
Judy sighed; "Michael, research is vital to us if we are going to win this tournament we need to know every thing about our opposing teams." She told him, sounding like a textbook.  
  
Michael just shook his head and after many more minutes of arguing about it, Michael and the guys went to the beach after they had settled into their rooms and changed, Emily and Judy would just go around and process whatever information they could find about other teams.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~  
  
When the All-Starz were heading down the stairs in the lobby of the huge house they met up with the White Tigers who had just arrived and were going in the opposite direction as them.  
  
Mariah passed them without saying a word but inside she wasn't thinking about the All-Starz at all, she had just seen Ray! It didn't matter that he was with Reena though, she knew there was nothing but friendship between those two but then a bitter thought passed through her head.  
  
If she was here for the tournament then so was Rayne.  
  
Mariah felt a little bit of anger go into her head.  
  
She also couldn't help but feel there was something going on between those two, even if Rayne always said there would be a snowballs chance in Hell before she would even think of liking Ray, but only Mariah could actually hear a falter in her voice when she was teased about it.  
  
Lee stopped ahead of Mariah to look at her. "Are you okay, you've been spacing out all day."  
  
Mariah shook her head slowly and mumbled "Nothing, I'm fine" as a response. Lee just nodded and continued up the stairs.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
A huge bus rolled a long the roads, there weren't many occupants. Five or six near the front, a space in the middle and one sole teenage boy sitting at the very back. He sighed as he flicked a piece of snowy white hair out of his face and looked out of the window at the trees passing by. He looked up to see another male coming down the aisle and sit down on the seat opposite himself.  
  
There was a slight pause before the latter spoke up, breaking the deft silence. "So...do you think that we'll win the tournament?"  
  
This simple question caused the pale haired boy to swivel his head in surprise as he looked at his friend beside him.  
  
"Tala, you know that we will." His voice slowed down in pace and got more calmer "Unless ...Voltaire changes the plans, then of course we will."  
  
Tala shook his head in a slow deliberate manner. "You don't really want to do this do you Dakota?"  
  
Dakota sighed for the second time that day. "No, not really..."  
  
Within saying that he turned his around to look back out at the trees which seemed as boring as ever, and even more now.  
  
~**~*  
  
Rayne sat impatiently in a plush chair in the lobby of the house that all of the teams were staying in. 'Where are they? We agreed to meet here at this exact time.'  
  
As if on cue Reena came through the door with Aya and Faith following behind her. They could all see that Rayne was impatient so they decided to just go up to their room with out saying a word. They all went up about two flights of stairs before stopping at a huge mahogany door with intricate designs on it.  
  
Aya did the honors and pushed it open slowly by it's gold handles. The girls came to face with a fancy yet casual room.  
  
It had plush navy blue chairs everywhere, a huge plain rug that was a dark burgundy and a large TV pushed up against a wall at the far end of the room. There were three doorways on another wall leading to separate bedrooms and to the left of the doors was another one that lead to a medium sized en-suite bathroom.  
  
In the middle of the main room though, was Mr. Dickinson and a girl who looked like she was fifteen.  
  
She had very dark navy blue eyes. Her hair was a dark blond and had two thick bangs that were a dark red. She wore baggy black pants and a bright red wife beater under a long sleeved black fish net top. A small silver stud adorned her the left side of her nose and there were 2 piercings on each of her ears. A stud on the bottom and a small loop at the very top of her ear. Both black. A thin black choker was wrapped around her neck but non-too tightly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson was the first one to notice them. "Ah girls, you just got here, I presume? Well I was just talking to Bianca here, to get her settled and I should probably leave now so you girls can get acquainted." With that said, Mr. Dickinson walked by them and out the door.  
  
There was a minor silence after he left and the girls all just looked at each other. Bianca broke it though, and her voice came out not loud, yet not timid.  
  
"I think I'll go and rest a little," she declared, turning around on the heel of her foot and walked into the third bedroom that had only her bags in it.  
  
~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N:I know it was short but I promise the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible, I wont make you wait so long ^^ Also thanx to every one who still wants this story up. Chow 4 Now ^^ DarkZephyerAngel 


	5. Stories

Hey guys! I know that it's been over 7-8 months since I've updated this story and please forgive me! I just about lost most of my writing enthusiasm, also I had a couple family crises that just needed to be resolved. Well anyway I'm back and better than ever! *Crickets chirp*.. okay let's just get to the story. From the Head Dorkette herself: DarkZephyerAngel (I've gone back to being the original^^)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.. wish I did though*pouts and stalks off to finish other chapters*  
  
'What the hell?' was the first thought that ran through the mind of Bianca as she slowly started to open her eyelids.  
  
Navy Blue eyes peered around the room with mild curiosity while trying to figure out where she was. The thoughts finally registered on where she was.  
  
'Tournament, Hawaii, New Team, More then likely to see not so new people, fun...'  
  
As she was about to swing her legs out of bed her door burst open and in came an excited and hyper looking Aya. "Oh my god! So you're our new teammate? Wow, that's awesome! It'll be fun because now I have someone to hang out with other then these boring people!" She said this all in a rush so it sounded like one word. "By the way I like your pajamas"  
  
Bianca looked down at her black tank top and pants that had purple and green sheep on them." Um...thanks...I think."  
  
Aya pretty near ran over and grabbed Bianca's arm as she hauled her out of bed and through the doorway, and continued to ramble on. " Ok so I know we didn't really get that much of a good chance to meet last night so that's why we're going to have a super time getting acquainted over breakfast!"  
  
Bianca gave a small smile at the bubbly girl that kept on pulling her until they arrived in the living room where every one was talking. Four sets of eyes suddenly focused on both occupants that had just arrived.  
  
Suddenly Aya started talking once again. "Okay, so we know that your name is Bianca but I really doubt that you know our names so I'll let them introduce themselves. First off, my name is Aya, and I'm 14." At the end of this she started to sound like a talk show host  
  
"That's Reena, don't mind her if she starts going on about wolves" Reena poked her tongue out at Aya and gave Bianca a little wave.  
  
"The one with the laptop is Faith, she's our Techno genius, and can pretty much look up a fact or data on anything." Faith barely looked up from the computer on her lap but did manage to give her a smile.  
  
"Finally the grumpy one on the end of the couch with her arms crossed is Rayne, our socially challenged friend and leader" Rayne gave a small snort and looked away.  
  
Aya led Bianca to an armchair and then sat on another one herself. Bianca finally started to talk in her calm voice, a huge contrast to Aya.  
  
"I know I didn't talk too much last night and I do apologize for that, I was just really tired from being on a plane so long. I might as well tell you some stuff about me now. Um. I was born in Japan and lived there for 3 months of my life, then my parents split and I went to live with my dad in Russia. Well both my father and my mother wanted custody of me, and finally my mother won so I had to go back to Japan even though I didn't want to. I was 7 at the time. I lived there until I was 10, stuff happened and I went back to Russia. Until I was 13 I lived in Russia but some things came up and I moved to Japan and have currently been living there for the past 2 years. The reason I'm telling you this is because I know Faith was probably going to look up information on me later."  
  
Yet Faith wasn't looking at her laptop anymore, Instead her eyes were focused on Bianca. "Wow, You've been used to moving a lot then haven't you?"  
  
Bianca gave a nod of her head as to answer this question. "Also in-between moving back and forth from my parents, my father took me on a lot of trips. Actually it was when I was 4 that I got interested in Beyblade while I was on a trip to Spain" At the mention of Beyblading, Rayne got up form where she was sitting on and stalked off to her room.  
  
Bianca's gaze followed her until she was out of site before asking, "Um.What's her problem.not to sound rude or anything"  
  
Reena just gave a shake of her head and had a frown on her lips. "Try not to mind her, I don't think that she's used to the idea of another person joining the group. We've all pretty much been friends since we were 5 and since then, nobody had joined our 'group'."  
  
Just then Faith jumped into the conversation to lighten the mood. "Well let's just forget about Rayne for now, I think I saw some pancake batter in the cupboard, I can make some of those."  
  
Reena gave a small laugh. "At least you can try Faith"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps echoed through the hallways of the house/mansion where all of the teams currently resided. Two males were walking side by side but never said anything. Soon they arrived at what looked to be a large dining hall, but it had various sizes of tables set up around the whole room.  
  
They sat at one of the smaller wooden tables. No words were exchanged for about 5 minutes. "Do you think she'll be here?"  
  
"Tala, don't worry, she probably will be. I know Dickinson has wanted her to join a team for a while now, I think he finally got her to." Dakota explained.  
  
Tala gave a short nod, and then muttered under his breath. "Maybe then I can explain to her."  
  
Even though it was low, Dakota could hear what his teammate said. He didn't say anything though.he knew exactly what Tala meant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up guys or else I'm leaving for lunch without you!" hollered a very exasperated Rayne who was standing at the doorway to their 'suite'.  
  
"I guess they always take this long huh?" Commented Bianca who was standing beside Rayne.  
  
Rayne just looked away with a scowl. " Whatever you say Blondie."  
  
An eyebrow shot up at this remark, but Bianca chose to ignore it. Just as she turned her head, 3 girls came rushing out the doorway fully dressed.  
  
"God, it took you long enough" snapped Rayne.  
  
Reena let out an unladylike snort. "Geez, what crawled up your but this morning cranky pants."  
  
Rayne ignored this remark and walked out the door into the hallway and started making her way downstairs. "Whatever."  
  
Bianca looked at the 3 girls. "I get the feeling that she doesn't like me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ray had only begun to sit down at a table with his teammates in the half packed dining room when Tyson was already lost in the kitchen.  
  
Max started playing with his beyblade and Kenny immediately took out his laptop and started to try and find information about more teams at the tournament.  
  
Kai was the last to be seated at the table and the first to get annoyed at his 'starved' teammate. "Does he have a damn bottomless pit in his stomach or something?" Although he was still quiet at times, after the world tournament, Kai eventually started to lighten up and talked more frequently. Even throwing in a joke or two.but that was rare.  
  
Soon Tyson was back, staggering under the stack of plates he brought back with him. A small dish for Kenny, Ray, Max and Kai, and 4 Huge plates for himself. Just as 3 of them started to eat what small portions they have, Kenny gave a cry of excitement. "Aha! I've just found out more information on this new team of Mr. Dickinson's'"  
  
Ray looked towards him. "What?"  
  
Kenny let out a huge sigh. "I just said that I foun-"  
  
"No, I meant what else did you find about this team?"  
  
"Oh, well, the name of the group is The Twisted Angels, and there are 5 of them, not four like I said yesterday."  
  
Tyson finally stopped his eating "What's the name of the new member?"  
  
Before Kenny could say anything, Dizzy's voice rang out of the laptop loud and clear. "The newest name of The Twisted Angels is Bianca, and apparently Mr. Dickinson has only just added her to the team. She is 15 years old, currently resides in Japan and is quite a natural Beyblader, I searched for a bit beast but it seems that she either doesn't have one or the information is something that I can't access"  
  
Kai's head whipped around to look at Dizzy at the name of Bianca. 'She's here? But why.wouldn't she know that they're going to be here.' He let out a small growl of frustration.  
  
No one but Ray noticed Kai's slight change in behavior.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"We just spent the last 3 hours looking at a broken TV didn't we?" All Aya got was a small laugh from Reena.  
  
Faith shot her friend a small scowl. "Well if somebody hadn't been going on about 'shiny' wires, then I might have been able to concentrate"  
  
Aya just poked her tongue out at Faith in response.  
  
Rayne glanced back past her shoulder at the rest of her team. "Would you guys shut up and start acting mature for once? I would like to have lunch within the next century." She turned around and kept walking.  
  
Reena crossed her arms and tossed smirk at the back of Rayne's head. "You know, you don't have to be pissed off just because Ray is going to be here."  
  
Rayne stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at Reena. "Kitty litter is not the reason I am pissed off."  
  
As both her and Reena continued to argue ahead of the group, there were still the three females trailing behind. Bianca cast a tentative gaze toward the two in front of them. "If you don't mind me asking.who's Kitty Litter?"  
  
Aya was about to speak but Faith beat her to it. "Actually 'Kitty Litter' is Rayne's' nickname for Ray. Since we have a couple of minutes to get to the dining hall, I might as well tell you some group history. We've known each other since we were about five or so.we all met at the park and started to argue over whose beyblade was better. The funny things is after we were done arguing, we realized that we didn't even have beyblade. After that we just clicked.  
  
Our parents always let us keep in touch with each other even though we all come from different parts of Japan and we were visiting each other all the time. Actually I think most of us knew all the 'BladeBreakers' back then, except for Rayne.  
  
Well one time, Rayne came down to visit Reena when we were about 11 or 12. Reena was planning on visiting Ray and the White Tigers so she thought it would be a good idea to introduce them to Rayne and like-wise. I don't know what happened and I guess Reena doesn't know either, but all of a sudden Rayne stormed out of the room and was cursing up a storm about Ray. Sometimes it's gets quite comical." Bianca just nodded her head at the short story that was produced out of her newest teammate.  
  
Suddenly all three of them heard a mutter of curses come from Rayne and they looked past her to see who else but Ray and Max coming towards all five of them.  
  
"Kill me now please" Rayne's comment was short-lived by a jab in the ribs by Reena.  
  
As soon as both boys got there Max gave Reena a hug and so did Ray, the latter sending Rayne a wary look while she shot him a glare.  
  
Max took a look around and recognized each of the familiar faces he saw when Kenny had looked up photos of them. Ray did the same thing as his teammate had but also noticed a new face that was talking to Faith and Aya.  
  
'Probably their newest member' He thought to himself.  
  
The 'newest member' turned her face away from Aya and Faith to ask Reena when they were going to go when she noticed that Ray was standing there talking to Reena and Max just happened to strike up a conversation with Faith, who had a silly little grin that was forcing it's way to her mouth. As Max hugged Faith a couple seconds earlier, she couldn't help but notice that a slight tinge of red rise up on her cheeks.  
  
Bianca heard a snort come from beside her and turned to find Aya was the source of the un-ladylike sound. Aya just shook her head and mouthed to her. 'It is so obvious isn't it?' Bianca nodded her head and laughed. She observed both Max and Ray quietly talking to Faith and Reena. 'So these are Kai's teammates.'  
  
All of a sudden Reena gave a huge laugh and both her and Ray started towards the dining hall without even noticing the others. Rayne took off after them with a scowl on her face and arms crossed, albeit walking. Bianca, Faith, Max and Aya started to walk slowly in the same direction.  
  
They all kept walking until they came to two large French doors that were painted a beautiful cherry-mahogany. It had two brass handles that were shaped like tear drops. The design on the wood ranged from swirls on the inside and a criss-cross pattern on the border.  
  
Max reached his hand out to open the doors and they were met with the site of many tables, both large and small, and all covered with navy blue and dark red tablecloths.  
  
There were few teams seated at the tables, some that Max recognized and some that he didn't. Immediately he spotted the table where the BladeBreakers were seated at along with Reena and Rayne.  
  
Max started to drag them all over and they obliged. Bianca headed towards the table along with them and recognized Kai immediately. She shot him a small smile and he returned the gesture, actually it was just a slight upturn of his lips. Reena noticed this though and turned her head to Ray and tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy creeping up.  
  
Aya took this time to make her voice heard. "I know you're all wondering just who this stranger is that we brought with us.I present to you all, the newest and 5th member of the Twisted Angels.Bianca.I would say your last name but I seriously don't know it." She finished with a laugh and watched as the guys greeted her with 'Hi's and Hello's'.  
  
Tyson just mumbled "ebhou" and went back to eating his 8th egg, cheese and ham omelet and downing his 6th glass of orange juice. He was the only one though who had his food because as soon as he got there, he stated to throw a fit about 'no good service around here'.  
  
Suddenly a few people came out of two swinging doors and they appeared to be taking orders from everyone. Tyson spotted them and started to flag them over by waving his hands; all the while omelet was threatening to spill from his mouth.  
  
As he was doing this, Bianca took some time to take in the bladders that were now filing their way in through the French doors. Looking around the room she spotted a few people she recognized from the world championships from a year ago. She abruptly stopped and looked toward a far corner found that two pairs of eyes were staring right back at her. One set a dark crimson and another was an icy blue. Looking away, Bianca tried to ignore the piercing gaze that the latter set of eyes gave off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tala sighed and looked away from where his eyes rested a moment ago. "She shouldn't be here, not with Voltaire around."  
  
Dakota gave a shake of his head so that the snowy white strands fell slightly out of place. "You know how stubborn Bianca is, she'd go headfirst into a war even if it meant eventual death."  
  
The redhead nodded but still seemed resigned as his eyes wandered over to his former friends. Both Kai and Bianca.  
  
Neither of them knew how true Dakota's words would eventually become.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Presto! Chapter 5 is done. Hoped you all liked it^^ Review if you did and review if you didn't.(I'll love you forever!) Also, another thing concerning the ages because I had someone email me about that. Most of the ages are between 14-18. Specifically here are some:  
  
Twisted Angels (all 15, 'Cept Aya is 14)  
  
Tyson-14,  
  
Ray-16,  
  
Kai16,  
  
Max-15,  
  
Kenny-14  
  
Tala-16  
  
Dakota-17  
  
Brian-17  
  
Spencer-16  
  
Ian-15  
  
Lee-16  
  
Mariah-15  
  
Gary-16  
  
Kevin-14  
  
Robert-16  
  
Johnny-15  
  
Enrique-15  
  
I think that's it but any more and I'll be sure to post them. Expect a chapter soon (believe me, I won't make you wait 7 months for the next chapter.only 2. J/K! ^ ^) Chow 4 now! DarkZephyerAngel 


End file.
